Past Verses Present
by Siretra
Summary: YYHIY crossover. 3 cousins move to japan. With boring projects and spells going wrong what will happen? Pairings Hiei-oc Kurama-oc Sessomaru-oc
1. Stupid Spells

_Hi everyone this is my second story. Well actually two of my friends are helping me create the story. Kurama and Hiei and Sessomaru are princes. Anyways I hope you like it._

_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha unfortunately._

**Past Verses Present**

Chapter One

Stupid Spells

Three 15 year old girls were walking to school. One had Purple eyes and long silvery blue hair. Her name was Sira. Next to her was a girl that had silver with a hint of red colored eyes and black hair with silver highlights. Her name was Skye. Then there was a girl with red eyes and shoulder length aqua-green hair with baby blue streaks. Her name was Mika.

"So what do you think the school is going to be like?" Mika asked.

"I don't know and I don't really care. What I do want to know is why we had move all the way to Japan in the first place." Skye replied.

"It probably won't be that bad as long as we are in the same classes. And if someone makes us angry we can make comments in our language and they probably won't understand it." Sira said. So when they got to the school and got their schedules they found that they were in all of the classes together except two.

"Well at least this year won't be a total drag since we got in most of the same classes." Said Mika. So we went to our classes and the day passed by pretty quickly and soon it was the last hour of the day History.

"I hate history I can never understand the teachers. What did the teacher say anyways?" Sira said.

"You don't understand because you listen to music instead. And the teacher said to he was going to put us in to groups of four to do the project he was just talking about." Skye said.

"and the last group is Kurama, Sira, Mika, and Skye. Now you have five minuets to talk about whose house your doing this over." The teacher said.

A red haired person who we thought was a girl came over and said "Hi I'm Kurama we'll meet up at my house. Here are your invitations they say the address on them."

Then some random girl came to them and said "you are so lucky to be paired with Prince Kurama." Then she left as the bell rang.

So we were walking home and we all started to laugh. "I can't believe he's actually a boy I thought he was a girl." Sira said.

"Yea I know he looks like a girl and has a girlish name." Skye said.

"I agree but did you two notice that he was a demon?" Mika asked.

"Yes I did we will have to be careful he might be powerful." Skye said and Sira nodded.

"Just a question but when did Japan get princes and kings and stuff?" Sira asked.

"Good question not sure of the answer." Mika said. So pretty soon we got home and ate a quick dinner. Then we had Mika's mom drive us there.

"Glad we didn't walk it would have taken us an hour." Skye said. So once we gave the guards our invitations and they let us in we stood for a little bit just looking at the castle.

"Wow it's really big." Mika said.

"It would be perfect for playing hide and seek." Skye said.

"Yea but the prince is probably a stuck up brat so he probably wouldn't let us play it." Sira said. Then a servant led us to huge bedroom. Then the servants left and we started to look around.

After about five minutes a person came in to the room and stopped us by saying "It's rude to look around other peoples things you know." The person was Kurama so we stopped.

"Told you he was a brat he won't even let us finish doing what we were doing" Sira whispered to Mika.

"Your right he's no fun." she whispered back while Kurama was explaining what we were going to do for the project. Skye heard us and whispered "He won't let me say what I wanted to do and he is using to complicated words. I bet the teachers would have a hard time understanding the big words." So we were doing the project or rather he was because we didn't know what to do. He was about half was done when a black spiky haired person came in to the room.

"Who is he?" Skye asked Mika.

"Probably a servant with a weird opinion of fashion." She answered.

He heard us somehow and in a second he was next to Mika with his sword against her neck. "Don't ever say that again mortal."

"Hiei stop they are new here and don't know who you are." Kurama said.

"Fine anyways I don't have time to waste fooling around with mortals." He said while putting away his sword.

"Hiei what are you doing here?" Kurama asked.

"We have another mission. We are suppose to find three demons of a new type that are supposedly in the town. So hurry up and get ready to go. I'll be waiting at my castle when you're done because I need to get something." He replied then sped off.

"Sorry but it appears that I have with Prince Hiei to see what's happening. I'll have a servant drive you home. I might not be back for a while so you can finish the project." He said before leading us out of the castle.

So after we got home we decided to skip the project that he started and do something else for the project.

"Hey we had to do a project on this last year so we can just use that." Skye said.

"I still can't believe he dumped us for that jerk. I don't think any one of them have good taste in fashion." Mika said.

"Who do you think they are trying to find?" Sira asked.

"Part fairies or just fairies in general are rare so they are probably trying to look for us. Hey I have an idea why don't we use our physic abilities to summon some fairylike creatures to confuse them." Skye suggested while Sira and Mika agreed.

So they decided on a spell that they thought would bring fairies but instead a time travel portal opened and they got sucked in to it.

Soon after Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara arrived at the place that we did the spell. Unfortunately Kuwabara tripped and bumped in to Kurama and Hiei. Kuwabara caused Kurama and Hiei to fall in to the time travel portal just before it closed.

_That's all I'm going to wright for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it._


	2. Losing the Battle

_Hey everyone I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while.. I hope everyone that read the last chapter liked it._

_I would like to thank keri25 for reviewing._

_I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

**Past Verses Present**

Chapter two

Losing the Battle

When Sira, Mika, and Skye woke up they looked around. Nothing seemed familiar and it was like they were in a different place. They were surrounded by trees and appeared to be in the middle of the forest.

"Where are we?" Skye and Sira asked Mika.

"I'm not sure and why are you asking me it was Skye's idea to do the spell." Mika said.

So they wandered around forest for a while trying to find a way out of it. After it started to get dark they finally reached the end of the forest. Then once they were out of the forest they saw a small old fashion village. The type of village you would expect to see a long time ago in like ancient Japan.

"Um girls I think we're in the past." Mika said.

"Damn I always hated history to. Why couldn't we be in the future?" Skye said.

"Put it this way since we're studying this in class when we get back we should know enough to pass the test." Sira said.

"If we get back." Skye

With Kurama and Hiei

"Where the hell are we and how did we get here?" Hiei said waking up.

"We were on a mission the Kuwabara pushed us through the portal before it closed. I recognize this area from before I became part human. We will have to be careful of attacking demons." Kurama answered.

"Whatever" Hiei said as they started to walk around the forest.

With, Sira Mika, and Skye

The three of them decided to go to the village and see if they could find out more about where they were. So they were walking and not really paying attention to their surrounding when Skye tripped over something.

"What the fuck did I trip over?" Skye mumbled to her self while getting up.

"You tripped over a person who was laying down" Mika said while pointing to a tall figure with long silver hair.

"I demand that you apologize immediately for touching me human" It said.

"First of all who do you think you are giving me commands? Second of all if you're going to lay on the ground then you deserve to get hit." Silvy said getting angry.

"Even one such as yourself should know that I am prince of this land and I except your challenge." It replied while getting in to a fighting stance.

"Is that a guy or a girl?" I asked Mika quietly.

"I don't know but it said that it was a prince and a prince is normally considered a guy." she replied

"Well I want to ask anyways but I'll do that after the battle." Sira said and Mika just shook her head.

Silvy got in to a fighting position but got knocked out before she could attack.

"Wow it must be a demon because no human could move that fast. I wonder what type it is. Hey Sira ask it what type of demon it is after you ask it your question okay?" Mika asked Sira.

Sira nodded then shouted "HEY ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL AND SHE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT TYPE OF DEMON ARE YOU?"

Skye woke up from the shout. Then Skye and Mika asked "Why did you shout the demon is not that far away."

"Well it has grayish silver hair." Sira replied.

"Well it's true that old people are normally can't hear that well." Silvy said.

"Yea and people with grey or silver hair are normally old." Mika said. Then we couldn't talk anymore because we got knocked out.

"Now that their quiet I can decide what to do with them. I guess I'll take them to the castle and throw them in the dungeon for the moment" the demon said to himself. Then he picked the three girls up and took off.

With Hiei and Kurama.

They finally got toward the end of the forest when Kurama stopped.

"Hiei stop I sense a demon somewhere by us. Lets stay at the edge of the forest so we can see who it is but still remain hidden." Kurama said. So they went to the edge of the forest in time to see a battle start.

"What are they doing here? They are suppose to be working on our project." Kurama whispered while pointing toward the three girls.

"How should I know what the idiots are doing here." Hiei whispered back. Then the battle was over really quick and the human was on the ground knocked out.

A minute later they heard one of the other two girls yell "HEY ARE YOU A BOY OR A GIRL AND SHE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT TYPE OF DEMON ARE YOU?"

"As I said their idiots." Hiei said. A few minuets later they saw the demon carrying the three girls somewhere.

"If I remember correctly he is the prince and his name is Sessho-Maru. We should follow him to the castle he lives in. I stole something from his half brother before so I know a secret way in. Then we can rescue the girls and find out how they got here." Kurama said before they started to follow Sessho-Maru.

_Okay I'm done with the chapter now. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner._


	3. Blackmailing The Prince

_Hi everyone sorry for not updating in a while. Anyways I hope you like this chapter._

_I want to thank maninmask for reviewing._

_I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

**Past Verses Present**

Chapter 3

Black-mailing The Prince

Mika woke up to find that she was in a dark dungeon. Skye and Sira weren't up yet so she decided to have some fun trying to wake them up. So I used my powers to appear fire and make a small burn mark on their arms. Then Mika quickly covered my ears because she knew from past experiences that they were going to yell very loud.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" Sira shouted.

"If I didn't you wouldn't have woken up." Mika said.

"Maybe we wanted to sleep and not wake up." Skye said.

"Well then go to sleep." Mika said.

"I'm already awake now so I might as well stay awake. Hey where are we?" Sira asked.

"As far as I know we are in a dungeon." Mika said.

"Well that's a good way to treat your guests." Sira said sarcastically.

"Normally when you bring people in to your house you at least give them food." Skye said while her stomach growled.

"I think that the guards are passing out food now." Mika said as the guards put three bowls in the cell.

"Finally … What the hell is this crap?" Skye said after looking at the stuff in the bowls.

"I don't know but sets make the guards angry by throwing some of what ever this is at them every time they walk by." Sira suggested.

"Yea and then when they open the door to punish us we'll knock them out. Then we can sneak in to the kitchen and eat some real food." Mika said.

"Okay but how are we going to knock them out?" Skye asked.

"Well you could try singing." Sira teased.

"My singing isn't that bad!" Skye snapped.

"Listen although we have used most of our energy we should each have enough energy for an attack. So Skye you save your energy for later while me and Sira attack the guards. The guards are coming come on aim toward their heads." Mika said.

So we had fun trying to hit the guards and we made a contest to see who could hit them the most. Unfortunately we only got to about five hits each before they got angry and came to punish us. When they came in Mika and Sira attacked them. Then we ran out of the dungeon.

"Where are we?" Sira asked.

"In the castle still." Mika replied.

"I know that much. I meant where in the castle." Sira said.

"Well I think we are going in the opposite direction of the exit because those are bedrooms and bedrooms would probably not be by the exit." Skye said.

"Well we probably wouldn't be able to go through the exit anyways. The guards would catch us and we would be put back in the dungeons." Mika said.

"Maybe we could jump out the window in one of the bedrooms." Sira suggested.

"That's a great idea. Now all we have to do is pick the bedroom" Mika said.

With Hiei and Kurama

"Lets sneak in through the door that leads to the kitchen. They will probably be in the dungeons and the dungeons are normally by the kitchens." Kurama said. So they sneaked in through the kitchen. They knocked out some of the servants and took the uniform that the servants wore and put them on. Then they went in to the hallway and saw lots of guards running around.

"Have you found the escaped prisoners yet?" one of the guards asked loudly.

"NOT YET" was the reply of the other guards.

"Hey, your not one of the servants that work here. GET THEM." Shouted one of the guards while pointing to Hiei and Kurama.

"There's to many of them to fight right now. So lets get captured for now and then escape. Besides the girls should be in the dungeons so we can look for them while we are there." Kurama whispered to Hiei before they we taken to the dungeons.

With Sira, Mika, and Skye

We picked a random room and went in to it. It was a huge room adnd in the middle of it was a person with long silver hair and amber eyes. The person had a dress on that looked like a maids outfit.

The person looked at the girls and then shouted "I FOUND THE ESCAPED PRISONERS THEY ARE IN THE PRINCE'S ROOM." Guards rushed in to the room and dragged the girls back to the dungeons.

"Damn I can't believe we got caught." Sira said.

"I know what you mean." Mika said.

"Hey did you guys notice that the maid looked like that demon prince that brought us here?" Skye asked.

"Now that you mention it she did look like him." Sira said.

"Do you think that he cross-dresses?" Mika asked.

"The only way to find out is to ask him and if he does then we have black-mail material." Skye said.

"But how are we going to ask him and how did Kurama and Hiei get here?" Mika asked.

"Well we have already used our energy but Skye could probably use her powers to mind talk to him. Your right they are Hiei and Kurama. I wonder what their doing here." Sira said.

So Skye used her powers to mind talk to Sesshomaru. **I know that you are cross-dressing my prince.**

**Who are you? **Sesshomaru said.

**I am your conscience. **Skye said.

**I got rid of that years ago now tell me who you are and what you want. **He said.

**Who I am does not matter at the moment. However if you do not help the three girls you brought to you castle yesterday escape then everyone shall know about your cross-dressing secret. **She said.

**Give me a good reason of why people would believe you over me and then I will help them escape. **He said.

**They would believe me because I have evidence. **She said.

**Shit! … fine I will help them escape but you will never tell anyone my secret or I will hunt you down and torture you until you beg me to kill you. **He threatened.

"So how did it go?" Mika asked.

"It went great I black-mailed him in to helping us escape. He also said he had brain damage." Skye said happily.

"I don't think that he would say that." Sira said.

"Well technically he did. He said he got rid of his conscience years ago. Since the conscience is in the head he would have to damage his head and brain to get rid of it. Which means he has brain damage." Skye said.

"Hey your right. So do you think that we can convince him to get us something to eat while he helps us escape?" Sira asked.

"Probably not but if we go through the kitchen to get out we might be able to take some food." Mika said.

_That's all for now I hope I'm able to up date sooner this time. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter._


End file.
